Day to Day
by neby1224
Summary: Picking up after the second movie. Following Troy and Gaby's senior year. The up's and down's that come with senior year.better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character form High School Musical nor High School Musical the movie.

The school bus came to a screeching stop. As I proceeded out of the bus I high five the driver.

"Hey Troy you practicing for a second championship this year."

"Most definitely"

I walked out and immedietly spotted her. There with a her hands flailing about as if in a deep conversation. I stand there to admire her. Her with nice jeans and a shirt with my number in the back. I cant imagine all these months without her. She is my breath of fresh air. My train of thought is interrupted by my loud mouth best friend.

"Hey man your doing it again" He says

"Hey chad wuz's up"

"Nothing, your lucky your dating Gabby because I would start to think your trying to undress my girl friend with your eye's"

"Don't think so"

"Oh, I know not. Anyways how is the golden couple." He says

"Great can't complain."

"How great?" he says with his goofy grin.

I give him this look before walking over to my girl. Taylor spots me but continues talking to her as if nothing is happening. I place my hands over her eyes and whisper.

"Guess who"

Chad grabs Taylor by the waist and proceeds to make out with her.

"Let me think" she says

I feel her shudder as I place a kiss in back of her neck. She turns around and places her arms around my neck.

"Hey handsome are you ready for the first day back."

'No, because that would mean that summer is over .I have yet to finish making up to you those days not spent." I tell her

"Yeah but senior year means prom, senior trip and even basketball"

"Yeah, but that means more basketball practice and less time with you"

"Not even that with keep us apart. We have passed those days. You need to start forgiving yourself." She says

She smiles that beautiful smile. My smile. I touch the "T" hanging around her neck. She turns and starts dragging me inside of East High. She goes to her locker. I stand there and look at her.

"I am not ready to start the first day back. I need more time with you."

"Troy don't worry just have fun, relax and love me."

"You know I love you no question"

"Good because I am in love with you Troy. Now lets get going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's become of summer dreams

Gabriella's Pov

First day back hasn't been exciting because in bringing this day I had to say goodbye to summer. Yeah summer started rocky but summer love blossoms every grey sky. Troy and I had made a pact that it wasn't about future plans, but about the now's and here's. We learned to love and cherish eachother. Troy had outdone himself in ways unimaginable. He became the boyfriend that you read in fairytales. All thanks to Sharpay because without her schemes we couldn't have explored the trust and love of our relationship. Troy fought with himself for becoming another. He apologized and apologized everysingle second. We did do all that we set out to do. Whether it was the movies, beach skateboarding, cuddling in a hamock while watching the stars. All was done in a summer of first.

Last weekend marked the end of summer before school. Troy had asked me out on a date. We drove towards a secluded park were we had a picnic under the stars. Troy seemed nervous, stealing glances while blushing. We danced and talked the night away. Troy told me that he loved me for the first time that night. I never felt these types of feelings for no one but him. We kissed while lying on the blanket. I was scared of feeling this passion for him. I felt my body feeling things that I've never felt. We never talked about sex, the thought hadn't accord to us. But been alone and feeling his hands on me and my hands under his shirt. I could have giving myself up to him then and now but we didn't. We did talk about said feeling's. Troy had told me that he imagined been with no one else but me. He told me that he would wait for as long has he had too. That he wasn't going anywhere.

I snap out of my reverie when the teacher called on me the assign me a lab partner. I briefly smile up at the guy who has been assign to work with me this year. Looking up at the clock I notice the bell is about to ring. Taking out my schedule I smile at the fact that next period is Drama with Darbus. It is there that I get to see him. It is there that I get to look into those eyes. My eyes as I like to think because when he looks at me I can't help but melt.The bell finally rings and I start to leave when my lab partner stops me.

"Gabriella, right. Hi I am Carlos. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Carlos nice meeting you too. I'm sorry to run out like this but I have Darbus and she does not like it when were late."

"Ok, well I see you tomorrow then"

"Bye" I said while rushing out the class to get Troy.

When I enter the class I see him sitting at the back.

"Hey I saved you a seat"

"Oh, you shouldn't have. So how has your classes been so far." I say

"Good but it would be better if we got to see eachother more often."

"We will it's just the first day back"

At that moment Ms. Darbus comes in with Sharpay and Ryan on her heels.

"Well Well welcome back my fellow thespians. I how you had an enjoyable summer and are ready to jump into the world of Shakespeare."

The class give out a groan.

"Alright then for this semester we are going to shake it up a little. First assignment will be in pairs. I would like for eachother pair to develop a one part act to be performed here in front of everyone. So I first Sharpay and Chad."

"What" Sharpay says

"You have got to be kidding me" says Chad

"Well you can chose to argue all you want but what's done is done. Second Taylor and Troy. Jason, I want you to work with Zeke. While Ryan and Gabriella work together. Kelsi and Martha. Very well then sit next to said partner. I want to hear brainstormming. Come on people move it, move it."

I could see that Troy isn't happy with Darbus assignment. Since we started having a more open communication this summer. I found out that Troy is very insecure when it comes to Ryan. Yeah, they sort of formed this mutual friendship. Troy express how he was jealous of my spending all that time with Ryan while him and I weren't. After much expressed desires from my part to him. I think that he understood that Ryan and I are friends nothing more.

"Hey Ryan"

"Hey Gabriella so what do you want to do"

I look up and see Troy looking at me with a sad expression. I mouth to him that I love him. He smiles and nods turning his attention back to Taylor. Chad on the other hand didn't seem happy with Sharpay.

"Ms. Darbus, is there any chance that I can work with someone other then Sharpay" says Chad

"No and if I don't see you working you can spend it together in detention." She says.

Taylor takes that moment and smack him across the head

"Ouch what are you doing"

"Trying to knock some sense into your brain. Do you really want detention instead of me. Just work together." Says Taylor

"Fine" mumbles Chad

My attention turns back to Ryan while he and I brain storm.

Hey I need feed backs whether you guys enjoy this story so far. If so I will be updating regularly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brother's Conflict

Troy's Pov

I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm. I glance at the clock which reads 9:30am. Damn Chad no human being should have to wake up this early on a Saturday. Especially if I wasn't going to see my girl. I drag myself into the shower and then proceed to get dress. As I head to the kitchen my father looks at me kind of funny.

"What's wrong" I say

"Have you notice the time this morning. Why are you awake this morning." He say's

Just then the door bell rings and my father opens the door. There stands Chad with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey Coach"

"Hey Cahd. Am I missing something"

"no dad the reason I am awake this early is because I promised Chad here that I take him to buy his car."

"That's right coach no more yellow school bus. No more having to walk or wait when I need something from the store. After today I will have my own wheels."

"Well congratulation's Chad. You've worked hard to earn it. Then you should be proud."

"Hey man let me get something to eat then we are on the road." Says Troy

"So are you guys going with the girls."

"No dad today is a day for us guys. No girls. Just guys."

"Well have fun guys."

After pancakes and toast my mother then released us. We jumped in my truck and started our trip. Chad had seen an ad for a used car one town over. His dad had someone check it out and told Chad that he could buy it. I glance over at Chad who looks like the kid who's about to open his christmas gift.

"So how are thing's with you and Taylor"

"Good man, you know. I just hope that she wakes up one day and realizes that I'm not the one she wants. Think about it man, Taylor is smart and I have sports. How about she meets someone who with intice her with his mind. I don't think that I can take that kind of hurt."

"Don't tell me you are still on this Status Quo thing" I tell him

"No I just am scared that she will dump me. Hey this stays between me and you."

"Hey, this I know. Don't worry about it. I think that you and Taylor make a great couple. In a way you balance eachother out. If you are so afraid of what can happen why don't you talk to her about it"

"No that's ok. I like the fact that everyone thinks of me as the tough one. Not the type that is scared of someone dumping them."

" Do you love her because that is what it sounds to me"

"I might but that's why I'm happy with just taking it so to find out for sure"

"You know me and Gabby went farther then ever before."

"What do you mean. Did you guys have sex."

"No not that far. It was intense though. So intense that we spoke about it."

"You guys spoke about sex. So are you ready for that"

"Yeah, but only if it's with her. So ask yourself that question Chad. It's when you know the answer that you have truly grasped the love for Taylor and you."

"Huh, I never thought about it that way. I've dated girls and you know that I've reached certain bases. Yet with Taylor I want to take it slow. So that I don't miss out on anything."

"Well to me man that's love" I say

I give him a glance and notice the particular look he has. Like he just discovered the answer to all his questions. About one hour into the roadtrip we arrive. Chad had been quiet for the remainder of the trip. I think he just realized what love is. I am happy I was here to witness it.

So here I am driving back home alone with Chad in front. That stupid grin of his has not left his mouth. He work hard and got what he wanted.

Later that afternoon I arrive home. I jump in the shower and walk into my room. I glance at the picture of me and gabby taken during the school musical. I lay on my bed and close my eyes. I don't know how long I had slept for. When I came to I notice the pink light flashing on my phone. I had a couple of miss calls from Gabby. It was not 11pm. I check to make sure my parents were asleep then I headed out. I drove towards Gabby's house. All the lights were off so I would have to be quiet not to wake up Ms. Montez. I climb up to the balcony and slowly open the door with my key. I notice Gabby sleeping already. So I quietly climbed in bed with her. She turns to face me.

"Troy, What time is it?"

"Hey babe sorry I just work up from my nap. It's 11:30 sorry to wake you."

"No it's ok. I must've fallen asleep waiting for you. So how did it go?"

"Good he got his car. I missed you."

"I missed you too"

Gabriella and Troy proceed to start making out. Troy kicks off his shoes so that he can get more comfortable. During there make out session Troy shirt comes off as does Gabby's. They continue to explore the part that was available to both of them. You hear soft moans and sighs in the night. Hey finally came up for some air. Troy was half crushing Gabby.

"Babe are you sure this is ok. I don't want you to think that you have to do these things." Troy say's

"No this is fine."

"Can I do something" Says Troy

"What is it"

"Can I give you a hickey"

"What"

"I want to give you a hickey here"

Troy points to the spot on top of her breast. He places his hand there and starts to make circles with his finger.

"I want to make it her so that it can be right over your heart. So that when ever you look in the mirror you can see it."

"Troy, your so crazy"

He takes that as a yes and starts slowly sucking on the tender area. Making Gabriella moan his name softly into the night. When he was done it traced it with his finger.

"Now you are mine. Now I can imagine it there everytime I see you in class."

"Can I give you one also"

"I hoped you would"

Gabriella touched the same spot that he had on her. She lowered herself to reach and started by placing soft kisses. He could sense her nervousness and hesitation. So he ran his fingers through her hair to kind of entice her. Gabriella timidly but lovingly branded him with her mark. When she has finished she looked surprise that she had done it. She rises to kiss him before lying down on his chest.There they stood two young lovers. Before drifting to sleep in Troy's arm. She heard him say.

"Troy and Gabriella sitting in a k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage."

Gabriella drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

**A/N: So I hope everyone liked this chapter. Reviews are great. Thing's will start to pick up and heat up. I do appreciate all the support people have been showing me. So tell me what you thing before I start the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Talk

A month had passed since the start of senior year. In a week basketball season would start and also Halloween. Troy and Gabriella hadn't had time together since the beginning of school. There was always basketball practice and also scholastic team. There just wasn't enough hours in a day. Chad had annouce his annual Halloween Party. Everyone was so excited because Halloween meant the start of party season. Halloween was always the first one.

Troy was more and more stressed out. He was working so hard to try to achieve a scholarship. He worked extra hard with his father plus the team. With the scholarship meant having to work harder in class. Currently he had a B- grade average. Which was fine he wanted B+ so that he could be a double threat.

_The night before the first game_

Gabriella had been home hours ago. She was finishing up her homework. She had spoken to the counselor about her college picks. The counselor had assured her a shoe in for top school. But Gabriella's top school was Yale. She wanted Yale. The counselor told her to assure her a spot she needed to score extremely high on her SAT's. Gabriella was more then prepared she was constantly studying for it. SAT's were a month away. Her and the gang had decided to work together in preparing.

"Gabby come down dinner is ready"

Gabriella looked at her phone which read 6:00 she was still waiting for Troy's call. She headed down stairs and into the kitchen.

"hey mami, need any help."

"No honey everything is ready."

As they sat to eat Gabriella keep glancing at her phone.

"Honey you know I have rules about dinner. No phones."

"Ma I know I am just looking at the time"

"Yeah sure. Gabby I actually wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Troy."

Gabriella got nervous. What exactly did her mother need to speak to her about.

"Honey you and Troy have been dating for quite sometime now. I wanted to talk to you about sex."

"Mom, please you had the sex talk with me already.

"Yes but that was before Troy"

"Mom, please you know how ackward I get"

"Listen sweetie. You are probably having these feelings. I just want you to be able to talk to me about any questions you might have."

"Yeah, because you would be ok with me talking to you about sex."

"No, not really but your not a little girl anymore. Plus, you know that I want to have an open relationship with you. One that my mother didn't have with me. I had to learn things the hard way. I don't want that to be the case with you. You have always been able to talk to me about things this should not be any different. I would rather you speak to me then speak to some girl who swears she has all the answers.

Gabriella looked at her mother with a little of an apprehension. Her mother was always open with her. She knew that she could talk to her about most things. For a long time her mother was her only best-friend. But it was sex.

Sensing Gabriella's hesitation Maria decided to start the topic.

"My first time was very ackward. It always is but I think I would have felt a little better if my mother had prepared me more. But you know that my mother is old fashion. I remember just kissing my boyfriend and feeling this tingling sensation that I had never felt."

At those words Gabriella raised her head to face her mother.

"You did" said Gabriella

"Course. How about this I put all the dishes in the dishwasher and meet you up in your room. So we can talk. I bring up some ice-cream."

"Ok, do you need help" says Gabriella

"no, you go and call Troy. I'll be up soon."

With that Gabriella headed upstairs. When her mother heard the bedroom door close. She released a breath. She was happy to know that her daughter was still a virgin. Gabriella's expression had given her away. She knew that her daughter was going to do what she felt was right. Maria just wanted to make sure Gabriella was aware of certain things.

While waiting for her mother in her room Gabriella reached for her phone and called Troy. After about the second ring he picked up.

"Hello stranger. I was starting to get worried. I thought you were going to call me."

"Sorry babe I must have drifted off. How is my favorite girl."

He sounded so tired and Gabriella felt bad for waking him.

"Good me and my mother are going to see a movie. Well I'll let you go back to sleep. I love you"

Gabriella heard a mumble that sounded like a love you too. She felt bad for Troy having to work so hard. Gabriella knew Troy was not going to have a problem getting a scholarship. She just hoped Troy would see it also before he worked himself to death. Moments later Gabriella was startled by a knock on her door. When Maria entered Gabriella was sitting on her bed staring aimlessly ahead.

"Everything okay honey."

"Yeah mom just thinking about the future"

"oh, you know I am so proud of you right. You don't need to worry about the future just yet. Remember that senior year is important but most of all it's also a year to remember. Don't let it slip by because you were so busy planning the future. Okay"

"Okay, mom"

"So, I know you must be thinking about sex. You and Tory have been dating for a while now and it's been serious. I just want you to know that sex changes things. I know that at the end you are going to do what your going to do. Just understand that it changes relationships."

"Mom how do you know that your ready."

"Well there are many reasons to everyone. But for me was the person. Giving someone your virginity is something big. It only happens once but it something that should be shared with someone special. Someone who understands the value of that gift."

"Mom I want to with Troy but I don't know…"

Gabriella didn't know exactly what to say.

"Listen Gabby, if you feel Troy is the one. Ask yourself this is he the one who would value you before, during and after. His he the one who you see yourself loving unconditionally. You know that I would rather you wait I can't stop you. Just know not to expect high standards the first time. Because it will be ackward, strange and it will hurt. But most importantly it will be beautiful. But with sex comes responsibilities Gabby. Things happen and sometimes protection isn't 100. You have to act responsible not getting pregnant or contacting any type of disease."

"Mom, I know all that. But I'm scared not of the first time but because I know that he is the one I want to only be with. Like you said things change. I am scared that life with break us apart"

"Well Gabby there isn't anyway around it. If you are meant to be you are meant to be. I know that you will make the best decision for you. I just wish you would stay my baby girl for the rest of your life."

"Mom"

"Just promise me you will be safe. That it isn't something your being pushed to do. It something that you feel your ready for."

"I know. Thank's mom. I'm happy that you aren't like other mothers."

"Oh, I am like those mothers. But I'm not stupid I know I can't stop you but I can prepare you mentally. Okay Gabby. Well,. I love you sweetie goodnight"

"Goodnight mom"

After her mother left Gabby stood up thinking. Her mother was understanding but she still was a mother. Troy was the best thing to happen to her. The love she felt for him was timeless. It exceeded all convention thinking. It exceeded Romeo and Juliet. Because in the end there is Troy and Gabriella. Before drifting off to sleep you heard.

"I'm ready"

**A/N: Well hope everyone enjoyed this very long chapter. I just want to say that I started this story in my notebook but form the last chapter. So I am working my way slowly but it will get there. I want to thank everyone for your support. I know that we were never told Gabriella's mothers name so I gave her one. Also reviews are greatly accepted. Things will heat of sorry for the dragging. But in the end I know you won't be disappointed**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Game-On

The first game of the year was finally here. The guys all were pretty nervous. Not only was it the first game but the first game of them being champions. There was more pressure to have a repeat year. Especially for the senior players who wanted to get scholarships.

Troy had woken up that morning feeling refresh. He headed out to school at a quarter to seven. He decided to get in a practice before the start of his first class. The thought of scouts and championship was making him more anxious. So anxious that while practicing he was starting to miss shots. While he gathered his wits and attempted to shoot the jumpshoot. He breathed a sigh of relief when it hit nothing but net.

"Great shot wildcat"

Troy turned around at the sound of this beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey what are you doing here" say's Troy

"Well I have a morning lab today and as I walked by I heard the sound of a basketball. I knew that you would be the only nut here this early."

He got to the bench and took a sip of his water. He looked in his gym bag for a towel. As he wiped down his face he grabbed on to Gabriella's waist.

"Hey you are all sticky"

"Yeah and you love it. Sorry about last night I was so tired." say's Troy

Gabriella willingly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled into her mouth. Moments ago he was at his wits end and now everything ceased. Everything except Gabriella.

"Well wildcat I have to go. Don't want to get caught here with you. As I correctly remember it's a closed practice." says Gabriella with a smirk.

"Haha very funny. Just stay."

"Sorry but education is calling. Don't worry love, tonight you will do great. Oh, before I forget tonight after the game I prepared dinner."

" Really and why may I ask"

"Just because I've missed you. Nothing special just a night picnic at the arboretum."

" Great I see you later. Love You" says Troy.

" Love you too"

With that said Gabriella heads on out. Troy reluctantly picks up the ball and returns to practicing. Gabriella's lab was just boring. Teacher was talking to much before assigning a task. Carlos and her worked rigorously to finish.

" So, Gabriella tell me about yourself"

" There really isn't much to say"

" I think your been modest. Everyone knows the decatholon winner. The musical singer. Troy Bolton's girl-friend."

" Well it seems you have got some facts."

"Precisely facts but I want to get to know Gabriella. Not facts and random trivia."

" What about me do I get info on Carlos"

" How about we make a pact to share things with eachother at each lab. You know so that we can become friends not just lab partners" says Carlos

Before Gabriella had time to answer. Carlos raised his hand and signaled the teacher to their table. As the teacher looked over their work Gabriella looked over at Carlos. It caught her by surprise his interest in her. She had friends but Carlos just rubbed her another way. The bell had rung signaling the start of another class. Carlos said bye and was out the door before Gabriella had gotten her book bag.

_Game Time_

Gabriella was putting her books away she remember about the picnic basket. She had left it in at the scholastic teams class room. She rushed over there so that she could have enough time to get good seats. As she walked in Taylor walked out.

" Are you looking for this" says Taylor

" Thank you I can't believe I almost forgot it"

"How in heavens did you carry that all day"

" I didn't during lunch I snuck on home and retrieved it"

" Girl the things you do for love"

Gabriella laughed she was happy to have befriended Talyor. They bonded very well. Gabriella never truly had a best friend. Not with her constant moving but she was proud to call Taylor that.

They arrived at the gym, it was mayham. Gabriella was mad that she had wasted time instead of getting good seats. Taylor grabs onto her arm. Gabriella looks up to see Kelsi and Martha seated with Ryan at center court. It was great to have friends. They sat down and all exchanged pleasantries. Gabriella looked over to the wildcats having a lay up drill. She looked in time to catch Troy's eyes. He winked and smiled at her. She blow him a kiss. The refree blow the whistle to start the game. Everyone in the crowd rosed to there feet as the tip off went underway.

The game ended with a victory in favor of the wildcats. The band had started up and everyone was cheering. Troy and Chad had lifted the team into a tremendous lead that led to the victory. Gabriella and Taylor rushed on court to congratulate there men.

" Hey wildcat I told you, you would do fine." Says Gabriella

" Yeah sweetheart I know. So I'll hit the showers then we can get on with our evening."

" Okay I'll wait here for you"

Chad had came over and slapped the back of Troy

" Hey brother we were on fire today. If we continue to play like that we will have a repeat" Says Chad

" I know man. It was great."

" Okay boys hit the showers. Chad come on we have to get going" Says Taylor

The guys reluctantly walked towards the locker rooms. Taylor and Gabriella went to sit down on the bleachers.

" So what are you and Chad up to tonight" says Gabriella

" Nothing much just getting dinner. A little celebration of his first win. I promised I buy dinner if he won."

" That's cool. Same here. Only thing I made dinner."

" Look at us if someone was to tell me I would be here waiting on Chad my boyfriend. I would laugh in there face."

" I know so much as changed. Are you happy with the way things are Taylor?"

" Yeah, Chad makes me happy. No matter how I'm feeling he cheers me up. It's all started with you so thank you."

" Oh please I did nothing. Chad likes you because of you. He saw who you truly are.

At that moment both boys came back fresh from there showers. The four of them headed out. Each couple to there aproppriate dates.

_At the Arboretum_

Gabriella had gotten one of the science kid to set up for her. When Troy and her arrived there. One of the side of a bed of flowers laid a blanket. Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and lead him to it. They sat down and started to take things out of the basket.

" Gabby I can't believe you went through all this trouble."

" Sweetie it was no trouble at all. Plus we barely have had time to see eachother. So tell me how did it feel to hit your first shot"

Troy laughed and explained to Gabriella the sense of wholeness when he did. As if all the pressure had been lifted. They ate and spoke about days past. Trying to catch up on events that have been overlooked due to basketball practice and scholastic team. Soon after Gabriellla had cleared the food away and placed it all in her basket. She turned her back into Troy's chest and looked up at the sky.

" You know Gabriella it was because of you that I was relaxed today. If it wasn't for seeing you this morning I would not have been so calmed. Also seeing you jump up and cheer for me after every great play I made. Well that was it for me."

Gabriella turned to face him and gave him a kiss. That kiss turned into a full make out session. Troy laid Gabriella down and started to work her shirt over her head. He kissed his way down her neck to the valley of her breast. He reached behind her back and undid the clasp. As he pull off her bra he continued to suckle every inch of her chest. Gabriella moaned and closed her eyes. The assault of his kisses was overwheming to her. She got her hand into his shirt. Pulling it off his head. She needed to feel him against her. Needed something to undo the pressure she was feeling. Troy couldn't take this anymore. It pained him to stop but if he didn't there was no turning back. He backed off of Gabriella and turned to facing away from her. He closed his eyes and tried to control his emotions. Gabriella had whimpered at the lost of contact. She slowly hugged Troy from the back. She started to kiss his ear and work the back of his neck. He shivered into her.

" Gabby please we need to stop"

Gabriella stopped and placed her lips by his ear.

"I ready Troy. I need you. I want you."

A/N: Again please review and let me know what you think. I ended it with a cliff hanger because it was getting to be a long chapter. I want to thank everyone who has supported this story.


	6. AN

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long awaited next chapter. Due to some life complications I'm a little less incline. But never fear I have started to work on the next two chapters. So expect them with in the coming days. **


	7. Chapter 6

_**AN: Sorry for the long overdue chapter. Someone very dear passed away. After that I kind of stopped writing. But the more time I spent not writing the more depressed that I got. This is my passion. Writing. The fact that I have all of your support in this story. Anyways sorry again for the wait. Hope you enjoy and review please. Chapter 7 is done also but I'll give people a couple of more days before posting. Thank's for the wait. **_

Chapter 6: Garden of Eden

" _I ready Troy. I need you. I want you"_

Those words were the sweetest and most sensual words he had ever heard. Troy continued to stare at her so lost in those words.

"Troy"

"Sorry, lost in thought. Gabby I know we have talked about sex but I don't want you to think that I need it just to be with you. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something that you aren't ready for."

"Troy didn't you just hear what I said. I'm ready. I know that I'm scared and probably so are you. I know all about the reasons why we should wait. Know why we don't need to rush things. All of that is fine and dandy. But the one reason that I can't get out of my mind is this. You and I are soul mates. I can not imagine any other person having my heart, mind and soul. You are the one that I dream about at night. You are my gift. I am ready to become one with you."

" I understand all of that Gabby because I feel the same way. But here of all places. I want to treat you like the queen that you are. I want our first time to be memorable…

She places her finger on his lips to silence him.

"This is perfect, our own garden of eden. Troy this is our secret place. So don't make me tell you again. I'm ready."

With that said she proceeded to take the first step. Gabriella mouthed I love you. Troy eyes never leaving hers. She nervously moved to his belt. As she placed her hand on it he stopped her. She looked up at him with unshed tears. He placed his hand on her face while he gently laid her back on to the blanket. He kissed her with so much pent up passion. Her fingers gliding over his back. He slide down her body kissing every available inch of skin he came in contact with. Gabriella's eyes were glassy looking at him. She felt a fire yearing to let loose. The same feeling that she came in contact with ever time they we together. Troy had placed a kiss on her belly button. He paused to look at her. As if asking for permission to continue on his route. Gabriella nodded.

He took off the belt and unclasped her jeans. Gabriella eyes we locked on him. He slowly took hold of her zipper and started to pull it down. Once the zipper had been down Troy stood there looking. He parted the jeans and placed a kiss on her. He took off her jeans and glazed at his beaustiful girlfriend lying in only her panties.

" Wait Troy"

Those were the hardest words Troy had ever heard.

"Sorry did I push you to fast."

"No baby I just feel like under dress"

She sat up and pushed him down onto the blanket. She took a hold of his belt and loosen the reins it had on him. His jeans soon came after.

Like two virgins they fumbled with undergarmets. Soon after retiring all said clothing there passion was born. They initiated a heated make out session. Troy was clumsy it was not as easy as those movies he saw. Troy tried hard to remember what the men did to the girls in those movies. He didn't want to do anything that would upset Gabriella with him.

" Do you trust me" says Troy

" Of couse but what"

Before Gabriella had time to finish her sentence Troy's mouth was on her. He timidly but willingly sought out to bring Gabriella pleasure. Gabriella was left to fight this growing feeling but couldn't

" Yes Troy. Oh please. Please I need more"

Troy continued willingly to bring her pleasure as he sought he felt her come. He stopped and moved up to kiss her. Gabriella had her eyes closed and was still trembling from her first orgasm. He kissed her mouth and allowed her to taste herself upon his lips. Gabrilla opened her eyes.

"Where on earth did you learn to do that."

"All in due time baby."

Gabriella had started to place her hand on his penis. When he swatted it out of the way.

"Baby if you touch me that will be the end. Please for right now I just need you." Says Troy

He searchs his jeans for any a condom. He realizes that he doesn't have one. Gabriella hands him one with an amused grin.

"I told you I was prepared"

She watched intently as he placed it on. Troy positioned himself between her legs. Slowly he pushed in. Gabriella instantly clamped up. Grabbing a strong hold on his back. Troy felt a sense of pressure but he knew that he needed to finish this the right way. He pushed harder this time breaking through her barrier. Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Baby I am so sorry. I'll stop please don't cry."

Gabriell shook her head why she worked through the pain.

"No please don't stop it will pass just continue." Says Gabriella

It wasn't long before the moans and groans that filled the night stopped. Troy had held out as long as he could before collapsing on top of Gabriella. Panting could be heard around there garden. Gabriella rubbed his back while she tried to get all her emotions in place. Troy had gone the distance and made there first time memorable. Yes there were ackward maneuvers but it was this moment that she would cherish the most. Heart to Heart finally beating as one. He raised him self up on his elbows and kissed her long and hard. Gabriella felt him get hard inside of her. At that she squinted at the pain.

" Am I hurting you. What is it please tell me."

" I don't honestly know for sure. I guess I feel sore and I still feel you throbbing inside of me."

Troy slowly came out of her. The condom held his cum inside. Plus her outside miced with blood. He got up and discarded it in the trash bin. As he turn he notice the most beautiful sight. Gabriella naked with the moonlight glazing her like a glow.

There they laid under the star in eachother's arms. Both not wanting to break the silence.

" I love you" says Troy

" I love you too."

" I want you" says Troy

Gabriella laughs at his forwardness. It's like something as come over him. A passion was lit. They night suddenly was disrupted when Gabriella phone rings.

"Hello" says Gabriella

" Well hello to you too. May I ask were are you. Do you know that it is midnight and your curfew was at 10."

"Mom, I am so sorry I lost track of time."

At those words Troy reached for his phone. It was late and he knew he had a lot of explaining when he got home. He distinctly heard Gabriella get off the phone.

"My mother is mad baby it's late." Says Gabriella

She reaches for her cloths and starts to get dress

"What are you looking at"

"You, your so beautiful"

"Troy come on we have to go"

"No can't we just stay up here"

Gabriella leans down and gives in a chaste kiss.

"No, now come on get dress while I pick everything up." Says Gabriella

Soon they have left the school successfully with out being detected by anyone. As they pulled up to the Montez house Troy turned to her.

"Gabby I love you so much. Did I hurt you bad. I didn't mean to I hope you enjoyed it"

"Troy stop worring I'm fine. It was amazing. So amazing that I can't wait to do it again. Because I know the next time with be more amazing."

" Oh yeah, already thinking about the next time."

As he pulled her in for a kiss. Ms. Montez came out of the house. Gabriella pulled away and sighed at the sight of her unhappy mother.

"I'll call you. Goodnight babe" says Gabriella

"Goodnight princess"

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't as detailed but I promise that it is going to just get better and more detailed. I just want to get them to the doing it part. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank's again for the wait.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Day

AN: I would like to apologize for having abandoned this story. In truth my computer crashed and I hadn't fixed it until now. Note that I have finished this and another one. So if I still have fans of this story you will see more updates.

It had been a week since that fateful night atop the roof. Gabriella and Troy had kept up appearances. Each following in their path of being seniors, each with the hunger that can only be seen by them two. It seemed that ever waken evening was spent on learning the ins and outs of the human body. More precisely learning what made each yearn for the other. It was Friday night and each had plans with their friends so thought were all that they would each get. Gabriella and the girls were having a slumber party at her house. The guys were going to check out the re-screenings of jaws.

"Gabby "calls out Ms Montez

"Gabby"

Finally giving up the rise that was forming in the back of her throat Ms. Montez decided on an alternative matter.

Gabriella lay on her bed staring into space. All her thought was on Troy and the past weeks tryst that kept replaying in her mind. Suddenly her phone starts to ring and wakes her up from her thoughts.

"Mom why are you calling me on my cell-phone, aren't you down stairs". Say's Gabby

"Well mi hija since yelling out your name doesn't seem to work the second best option would be to call. I need you to come down stairs and pick out what kind of pizza you girls will be having tonight."

With that said Ms. Montez hangs up the phone and bites back a laugh. It had to take a phone call to be able to have a conversation with her daughter. Soon after Gabriella trots into the kitchen area dressed in her pajamas.

"Mom just gets 5 pies. You don't need to be fancy. That will be perfect enough for all of us."

"Well let's count shall we. It's going to be you, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay. Will that be everyone that is coming tonight?

"Yeah that is everyone that should be here tonight."

"Honey remembers I do not want to hear Troy, Chad or any of the other guys here."

"Mom please give me a little more credit than that. I think I've proven myself to be trust worthy."

"This coming from the girl who on a school night had to be called. Since you failed to show up for your curfew. "

"Mom I explained already that we all lost track of time been out celebrating the first wildcats win."

Just then the door bell rang signaling the start of a slumber party. Saved by the bell thought Gabriella.



"Hello ladies nice to see you all again".

"Hey girls just follow me. My mom is ordering pizza so we have time before we eat. "

As all the girls got out there sleeping bags Gabriella sent Troy a text only for his eyes to see.

"So what do you girls want to start doing first?"

That statement started an entire evening dedicated to been a girl. There were topics of guys, colleges, and everything. That is until Sharpay has a question that she would like to ask.

"I know you girls have been dating Chad and Troy longer than any of us. So I wanted to know if you've thought about sex."

Gabriella didn't know where to look. The thought of sex and troy brought back images of things done and things thought about doing.

"Well I don't know about Gabby here but I'm not ready to take that path yet. I feel that I have enough pressure without have to involve sex into our relationship." States Taylor

"I feel just as she does I'm proud of the fact that Troy has been understanding and isn't pressuring me into anything." Says Gabriella happy at the answer that Taylor has given.

"I understand everything you guys are saying but I can't help to think of my first time and it being with Zeke."Says Sharpay

Just as Gabriella was about to answer see receives a text from Troy, saying that he and the guys are down stairs waiting for them. All the girls start to giggle and shush each other as they try to escape without getting caught. Gabriella walks over to her mother's room to see what she's up to. As Gabriella tiptoes into her mother's room. She notices her mother had fallen asleep with the TV on. Just quietly as she came in she leaves. Gabriella goes over to the balcony and signals the girls each to start going sown quietly. One by one they approach Troy's and Chad's car.

"Well well ladies I do say you are all looking splendid."Says Troy

"What are you all doing here?"Says Taylor

"Just thought we could invite you ladies over to the shore."Says Chad

"To the shore what are you crazy we don't want to get caught by Ms.Montez."Says Kelsi

Gabriella eyes Troy and fingers for him to follow her. She walks towards the ladder that connects to her balcony. As soon as they are within touching space they start to kiss.

"I missed you tonight all why the shark was biting people. All I could think of was how you look beneath me."Says Troy

"I know I can't stop thinking of being with you."

Just as they are start to make out the gang stands and stares at them. Thinking how crazy these two have been with each other lately.



"Hello what are we going to stand here and watch the two of you making out the whole night?"Says Chad

The groans could be heard loud and clear.

"Actually, Chad no because we all are going to the shore."Says Gabriella

Ever one was shocked at what Gabriella had said except Troy who saw a glint of a plan. That groan was only heard by Gabriella who in turn smirked.

AN: I know this chapter was meaningless but please note that it is going to start picking up. This is important to the story I assure you. Also please let me know if you guys want me to continue on with this story or not. I promise it is a good one. But it's only good if I have people who want me to continue on with the story.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "The Shore"

Everyone squeezed there way into Troy and Chad's car. Everyone giddy with the excitement of getting away. Troy's mind was filled with the same thoughts, his Gabby going wild underneath him. All thoughts where replaced with a smirk one that was caught on by his princess beside him. Troy decided that going to the shore was not the perfect spot so instead he veered off course. He knew the perfect spot where everyone could be himself or herself. Lava Springs.

" Oh, Troy where are we going."

" I think we are all suited for a better scenic view. One where we won't fret about being caught. In other words Lava Springs, Ryan what you think." Say's Troy

" I think that we have an entire country club at our disposals especially since I have keys." Say's Ryan

Everyone in Troy's car only lit up when the lights of Lava Spring's was seen on the horizon. As both cars came to a stop everyone bolted from the cars. All grinning with the thoughts of golf, heated pools, desserts and especially no parents.

Everyone ran as fast as there feet's could take them. All with in different directions then the other. Troy grabbed onto Gabriella's hand and took her out of sight. He took her to a spot, which he only knew of. A spot found by him on the fateful day he learned his team couldn't perform. Under a tree by the little meadow that ran passed the golf course. He quickly pushed his body into hers. Allowing her's to fall against the tree. His hands quickly sot to devour her within him. Gabriella's was trying to grasp air and grasp the situation that they were in.

" Troy baby please we need to stop before someone see's us. Come on let's get to the others."

" Baby no one can see us from this spot I've checked. Secondly, everyone is here with their partner or with someone they want to be with. Baby I need you these pajamas are just a turn on."

" Yeah because a kouomi pj set is such a turn on."

" On you anything is a turn on."

" Oh, then wait till you see what is underneath."

Troy let out a groan into her neck. One that vibrated through out her body. Gabriella could not take it anymore. She turned Troy's back to the wall and started to work on his zipper. Gabriella quickly took a look around making sure no one was around. As quickly as that she dropped to her knees. Something that she had never done. Something that Troy quickly got alerted to. Without second-guessing or without having Troy questioning her actions. She took action as she took him in her mouth. Gabriella had taught of doing this to him. Giving him the pleasure that he had given her those nights. Moans and groans could be heard coming from Troy. He could not take his eyes off the beautiful sight before him. He quickly palmed her hair. Trying to bring her closer to him, closer then humanly possible. Troy felt himself looking control and he didn't want to lose it in her without her being fully prepare. Troy tries to detangle himself from Gabriella's grip but to no avail. Gabriella had other plans see read everything she could. She studied this idea for days. She planned and re-planned her approach. Now that it was before her she knew not to worry. For she was out to conquer and within minutes she had. Troy released himself with a groan that seems to echo off the mountains that surround Lava Springs. She quickly tried to get her bearings because no matter what you read it never going to prepare you for the moment. The moment was it comes at you whether you expected it or not. It just isn't the same so a moment is what she needed. A moment was she could adjust to everything. Gabriella looked up to see Troy hands extended with the most stupid grin ever.

" Baby wow that was amazing. I am so sorry for coming in your mouth like that. I tried to stop you but you wouldn't let go. Oh my god that was amazing."

He grabbed her and pulled her to him seeking to give her the same amount of pleasure that she had just given him. Gabriella quickly pulled away.

" Baby we cant continues we have been away for much to long. "

Gabriella quickly pulled him away. Hand and hand they walked off in search of the others. What they found was not a pretty picture. It had seen that in the rush to get in. Ryan had forgotten to go within the club and disable the country club alarm. Before then stood Mr. and Mrs. Evens with Albuquerque officers of the law. The only great scene was the goofy grin on Mr. and Mrs. Evens face. The only one not laughing was Ms. Montez she eyed Gabriella with a look that sent shivers down her spine.

" Gabriella and Troy nice of you to join us." Called out Mr. Evens

Everyone turns all there attention on the couple who both look like they had been caught with there hand in the cookie jar.

"Gabriella get in the car now."

" But mom what about my slumber party." Gabriella pleased

" Mrs. Evens has graciously offered to have the reminder of tonight's event at her house. With the exception of you so I ask you again get in the car."

Gabriella looked over at her friends who seemed to look away at mother and daughter squabble. She gave them all a smile and walked towards her mother's car. She took a backwards glance at Troy. Her mother had just finished telling him something. Troy just nodded his head and walked over to where Chad stood. Catching a glimpse of each other as Gabriella walked out.

AN: Thank you for the wait here is the next installment. Please as always let me know what you all thought. If you would like to see the remainder of the story or not. Review please.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Re-visited Topics

The drive from lava springs had been one of pure silence. Gabriella tried to rework the story that she would feed her mother in her mind. Over and over everything but it seemed that no matter what she said. Her mother would not be won over. The way her fingers griped the steering wheel was prove enough for Gabriella. As soon as the car pulled to a stop Gabriella got out of the car and ran up the stairs to her room. If she was going to face her mother it had to be done on her own ground. Gabriella waited patiently as she sat at her desk. Having left the door open so that her mother's presence would not come as a surprise. Gabriella looked at the clock on her nightstand 10 minutes has passed and no sign of her mother yet. Gabriella was now more nervous then ever. Usually her mother would approach whatever topic straight on. That was where Gabriella had learned to be aggressive. So the fact that an hour had passed seen to much for Gabriella. The fact that she tried to text Troy and had not gotten a response back was still nerve wrecking.

Gabriella had been left alone. Her mother had retired to her room almost 2 hours ago. Gabriella figured that maybe she had decided just to not ground her. That alone brought a grin to Gabriella face. One that was soon replaced by the realization that maybe her mother had giving up. That thought was one that hurt Gabriella more then anything. The one person who has stood by her constantly was her Mother. The thought of her not caring for to much for Gabriella. Gabriella cried herself to sleep that night. All thoughts of Troy not answer her text out the door.

The next morning Gabriella was awakened to some strange noises. Lifting her head she saw her mother changing to lock to her balcony door.

"Mom what are you doing"

Gabriella noticed how her mother chose to disregard her and continue on to her task.

"Mom please don't to that"

Ms. Montez lifted her head and tested her new lock on the balcony door. Satisfied with her work she locked it with a key and walked out of her doors room.

Gabriella stood dumbfounded not know what to do. She walked over to the door and tried to open it with no avail. Gabriella walked to her desk to retrieve her key. The key didn't even fit the keyhole. Gabriella dropped the keys on her desk and left in search for her mother.

Gabriella went to her mother's room and was taken aback by her mother's presence. There on her bed she sat hands on her face, head hung low. Gabriella for the first time had seen the toil that had shaken her more. Gabriella walked in and sat opposite of her mother on the bed.

"Mom can we talk"

Gabriella mother walked over to her dresser and turned to face her daughter.

" I have one question for you. How long has it been going on?"

" What going on mom"

" Wrong answer Gabby"

" Mom what do you want to know. I am sorry for what happened yesterday. Please just talk to me."

" Gabby talking is done both ways. I want to know how long have you and Troy been sleeping together."

Gabriella wasn't expecting that question. All thoughts ran through her head.

" Mom I…

" Don't lie to me. It's funny because yesterday was garbage. So I walked to your room and to my surprise no one was in it. Then as I take down your pale to the garbage. Imagine my surprise when a condom is one of the things in the pale."

" Mom I can explain"

" Can you and the fact that you left this house with a group of young ladies that were my responsibility. Gabriella I don't know what to do. You are grounded for 3 months. No phone, t v , especially no Troy."

" Mom please you can't do this"

" Since you leave me no choice then I can. Also I've spoken to your father and have convinced him that you should spend thanksgiving break with him and his family."

" Mom no please you know that I can't not with dad"

" Gabby with everything that I have told you how could you. Sex is difficult enough to handle with out having to add been teenagers into the mix."

" Mom"

" I thought that we had a relationship that you could come to me and talk to me about this stuff"

" Mom you know that I can. Please sit and I'll answer your questions."

" I am happy to know that you were careful. But right now I can't grasp my daughter been in a physical relationship"

" Mom you didn't tell dad about me sleeping with Troy"

" No I just told him that he needed to spend time with his daughter before she graduates"

" Mom what did you tell Troy"

" Just that you to need space."

" Mom you can't do that"

" Gabby right now you need to concentrate on the stack of college applications on your desk. I would like to see them in my hands for mailing out this week."

With that said Gabriella walks to her room and falls right into her bed. Crying tears for her mother and for Troy.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Making Up is Hard to Do**

Gabriella's POV

Two fucking day's and still no word from Troy. The thought of him taking my mother's advice makes me want to crawl into a ball and cry.

" Gabriella come on and get dressed. So I can take you to school."

I opened the door to my room for my mother and an awe face.

" Why would you take me to school"

" Because I want to so lets go and don't forget those applications"

I figured that arguing now would be pointless. This weekend was spent with hardly any talking. She took my cell phone away, which made things even worse. The faster I get to school the faster I explain things to Troy.

The drive was as uneventful the only things filling the air was the sound of the radio. As we stopped in front of the school I notice the gang at the side. My eyes locked with Troy's if only for a brief moment before he walked into school.

" Mom this isn't fair. You can not control what I feel or do with Troy."

" No your right I can't but you two need to see that a little time apart will be good for you."

" You know the rules after school come straight home no basketball practice, especially no games."

" Understood"

" Have a good ….

I had enough and I wasn't going to let her see me anymore then I wanted to see her. I walked towards the stairs. Taylor and Chad suddenly grab me.

" Hey you all right," ask Taylor

" Yeah just need to find Troy"

" Yeah about that he isn't in good spirits. I know that he is at the arboretum right now" says Chad

" Thanks I talk to you guys later."

With that said I run as fast as possible stopping to make sure nobody is around. As I walk up the stairs my breath giving me away.

" You shouldn't be here. You should be in class before your mother decides to check up on you."

The bitterness in his voice evident with every word spoken.

" How about you I know that cutting will mean not being able to practice today."

My hand touches his chin so that we can be able to connect.

" Baby I am so sorry for what happened. If it wasn't for my stupid ideas we would not be in this mess." Says Troy

" There is no mess only that I am grounded for three months. No phone, no games and especially no dates with you. That still doesn't mean that we can't enjoy the time spend in school."

" Well that isn't as bad as my mind was thinking. We can definitely continue to be just us."

" That's not all she knows Troy. She knows that we are sleeping with each other. She changed the lock to the balcony door and I don't have the key. I also am leaving on Wednesday to see my father until school starts."

" Wow then it is bad. I won't see you for a whole week. I don't know if I can do that."

" My mother is just trying to hold on to me before that's all. You know that she likes you so you know that this will not last. The punishment and the regulations she has put on us. Don't worry I will be right back rooting for you before you know it."

My arms wrap around him and finally I feel that I am home. We start kissing frantically as to express everything of two days into this one moment. I start to pull the shirt over his head.

" Baby we can't how about if someone comes up."

" It doesn't matter Troy because right now I need you."

With that said I bring him down cloths start to be discard. It was in the moment when he entered me that I felt whole. No one especially my mother was going to ruin that for the both of us.

**AN: Hey everyone I will be posting more and more now. I want to finish this story before the movie itself comes out. Also be review and let me know what you think. As always if you hate it then I will not write no more. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Immense Pressure Pure Chaos**

Gabriella's Pov:

So much has happened in the last two months. Needless to say time has passed so quickly. It seems that our senior year have been a big whirlwind. Four more weeks and my so-called punishment is done with. It not like it even matters any because for two months sneaking around has never been sexier. The fact that it's forbidden with the adrenaline of getting caught has been nothing but absolute bliss. As I contemplate the last couple of months my mother walks into the room.

" Gabby look what came for you today."

As I take the envelope from her my mind starts to race. After two months of getting accepted into almost ever college I applied. This moment is what I've been waiting for. This letter is the one I've been waiting for, my dream school.

" So mija what are you waiting for open it."

'' Mom this is it."

I slowly open the envelope and take out the letter. I take a deep breath and start to read it. My mom looked ready to burst.

" So what does it say?"

" You are cordially invited for early admission for the summer class."

As I reread the letter over and over. My mother has been screaming and dancing around in my room.

" Honey you should be more excited. You got in, you made it."

" Yeah I made it"

" No you will not feel guilty about this. You earned this by working hard. You deserve to be happy for your work.

" But mom… 

" No buts, if he loves you like you say. Then he will be happy for you. Because that is what love is. Look isn't there a game tonight. I know you are still grounded but because I am happy for you. Why don't you go celebrate with your friends tonight? Then tomorrow we celebrate. Now I am going to call your father and let him know."

As she walks to the door she stops and turns to me.

" I am so proud of you and I love you"

I don't know how long I just sat here. My whole life since I could remember I wanted this. I worked hard in establishing myself. But I never thought that I would find my soul mate. Because that is what Troy is to me. I lay down and just think of what two months has done for us as a couple but more importantly as a whole.

_Flashback_

_The train ride left much to desire of Salt Lake City. This has been the home to my father and his family for as long as I can remember. My parents divorce at an early age in my life. My father found himself another wife. She came with two kids from a previous relationship. My mother and I have never needed anything from him. I barely see him especially since me and my mother are always on the move. My mother at one point thought that maybe I should live with him. That decision was never put into motion because my father and I don't mix. We are like fire and ice. It is sad but true we never really clicked. So I know that this week is going to be one for the ages. As I arrive I find Susan my father's wife waiting for me. _

" _Gabriella it is so good to see you again."_

" _Susan how is you. Good to see you also"_

" _Your father had to work late. He will be home shortly. Let's get you home."_

" _How are David and Michele doing?"_

" _Well they are doing good. Michele should be home tonight David comes and goes from college and back."_

_She continues to go on and on about her children. My mind drifts to Troy and the gang. Today marks the first game with me not there. My phone being back home and I am stuck here to wonder about it. Luckily I have my laptop and can view the stats online. _

_Two days into the mini vacation at my fathers Michele and me were already at each other's throats. I swear she worst then how Sharpay used to be. My father has been at work so it like being in Salt Lake City alone. I email Troy that I can't take it anymore. He finds it all to amusing and tells me to give it time. _

_Later that evening my father and I have a big blow out about my life. How free spirited my mother has allowed me to become. How little she has done to make me buckle down. This coming from the man who knows about as much about me as Ms. Darbus does. _

" _Well dad, mom lets me be myself and doesn't try to get to know me because she is forced to._

" _Listen Gabriella I didn't plan on this. All right I want you here as much as you want to be here. So lets make the most of the week."_

" _How about this father I leave tonight on a train back home. Call it as it is, we tried but it never is enough."_

_Feeling hurt and defeated I get my things together and call a cab. The thought of being here one more minute make me want to yank my hair right out. My dad and I never have seen eye to eye. He is so much more old school then my mom is. As I get on the train I call the only person I want to see._

" _Hello" says the groggy voice on the other end_

" _Troy" the tears that were threatening to spill over this pass couple of days just give way._

" _Gabby, sweetie what is wrong"_

" _Listen Troy I am on my way home my Train should arrive in about an hour and a half. Can you please be there to pick me up?"_

"_Gabby what do you mean you are on your way back honey."  
_

" _Troy listen the minutes are up and I don't have anymore change can you please be there "_

_We that the call hangs up and I take a seat and wait to be wrapped in his arms._

_Almost two hours later the train pulls to a halt at the station. As I exist out of the train I stop to take a deep breath. I scan the almost empty train station for Troy. What I see makes my heart drop. Standing next to Troy is my angry looking mother. I walk over to them and let Troy engulf me in a hug._

" _I'm sorry babe but I called her"_

_I look over to my mother and am surprise to she her pull me into a hug._

_The ride back to Troy's was uneventful. Not one word was spoken. All there was is a boy comforting his girl._

_When we arrive at Troy's home he walks out. I look over at my mother with pleading eyes._

" _Make it quick please"_

_I jump out and walk with him up the path to his house. He pulls me into a hug_

"_I missed you so much" he whispers into my hair._

"_I have missed you also"_

"_I don't care if you are grounded or not I will find a way to see you." He says to me _

_I give him a quick kiss and start to walk to the car. _

"_Hey I love you know that, right. You are my world."_

_I turn and flash him a smile and blow a kiss his way. I ran the rest of the way into my mothers waiting van._

Present Time

I sit up and hide the acceptance letter. There is so much to say that I don't know how to begin. I start to get ready to head over to the gym.

**AN: Hey guys I have 4 more chapters to write before this story is complete. Each chapter will jump months in advance. I will have them all posted my tonight. I will have them in by midnight eastern time. Like I said this was going to be finished before the movie came out. Also please review because if you guys don't like the story I will definitely stop writing. Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Big Game with Big News**

Yesterday marked the end of my punishment. Tomorrow was the big game for the championship. I had not spoken to Troy in about two days. My nerves have been on high alert. I have yet to speak to Troy about my Yale admissions. To make matters worst I am four days late. All I really wanted to do was cry away. It was a time when none of these things mattered. When my biggest dilemma was not being called the weird math geek. But all that is about to change with the results of one test. I decide that the best chose is simple. I hesitate to knock on her door

"Mom"

" Yes honey"

I walk into her room with my heart on my sleeve. Tears just start to fall.

" I am so sorry mom"

"Sweetie what is going on?"

" I think I might be pregnant"

The shock in her face is quickly replaced by anger. She was hugging me with seconds. The yelling and screaming never came. All that stood was a mom and her daughter.

" Honey did you take a test"

" No mom but I'm late. I am so sorry. I thought that we have been careful. Please mom, I am asking you for your help."

" Okay I will go get a test at the store. Whatever happens after that we take it from there."

She quickly leaves and I retreat to my room. I start to process how this could have happened. We have been so careful but I guess you can never be too careful. So many dreams and promises have yet to be decided. I think back to the moment that Troy receives the letter that he was waiting for. He was accepted into U of A with a full scholarship. The excitement radiated the entire gym when he told us all. Not only was Troy accepted but also Chad. We all decided to celebrate after the championship game no matter the outcome. That was about two weeks ago, the day that we snuck into the gym for a quick one.

_Flashback_

" _Baby I am so proud of you. You dreams have finally came true."_

" _Well this sure take some weight off my shoulders" Says Troy_

" _Baby what is wrong" I say_

" _Come with me"_

_We sneak into the boy's locker room. Mr. Bolton is at a staff meeting and no one is anywhere in sight. We walk over to the bench by his gym locker. We sit facing each other and I see the fear in his eyes._

" _Babe, what's wrong. You should be happy right now," I say_

" _I am trust me more then words can describe. Gabby you still have yet to tell me where you are going to go for college. I know you must have gotten acceptance letters."_

_I reluctantly look away for a second before he grabs my hands in his. This is what I've dreaded talking to him about. My whole life has been about moving around. Finally I am in a place were I belong. Only to be up rooted again from friends but most importantly from Troy. I look over to him and tenderly touch his cheek._

" _Sweetie I haven't decided what I want. Yes I've received some acceptance letters but nothing is official yet."_

" _Have you heard from Yale? I know that is your dream school. I don't.  
_

" _Shhh, lets not talk about those things that have yet to be determined. Lets be happy here in this moment now and worry about the future another day."_

_I smile and pull him in for a kiss. _

" _Have I told you how proud of you I am?"_

" _Not recently" he says_

" _Well why don't I just show you instead"_

_As I kiss him leaning back making sure to pull him down with me. He moans his approval into my mouth and that alone had me on over drive. Until he pulls away from me. The shock is evident but is quickly replaced with intrigue. He pulls me up and forces me back against the steel lockers. We are quickly entangled in each other. Troy pulls away again and leads me towards his father's office. He tries the handle just to find it lock. _

" _The benefits of being the coach's son."_

_He takes out a key from his pocket and opens the doors. He quickly has me pinned onto the desk. Clothes quickly are discarded and the slow love making from the past is irrelevant at this moment. It was pure, raw emotion driving us to the prinking point. He had my hands pinned over my head as he drove into me. Moans and slight pain filled me. As I opened my eyes I see a man possessed. He pulls out quickly and turns me over. We have never been this open or this driven. He gripped my hips and in one swift motion fills me up._

" _Troyyy…" My voice is rough _

" _Come baby come on."_

_That being said he pushes me into oblivion and he quickly follows. We stay in that position as we catch our breath. As we detangle and put our clothes back on I feel a tingle of pain._

" _Did I hurt you? Baby I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."_

" _You didn't hurt me Troy. Trust me you were great. Were did that come from. "_

_I reach out to kiss him_

" _Tell me you have been practicing without me," I say_

_We both burst out laughing and quickly leave undetected._

Present time

My mother pulling into the driveway brings me out of my thoughts. Within a minute she has brought to my hands the one thing that will determine my future. As I walk into the bathroom I look over to my mother for reassurance. Within minutes I am out the bathroom with the stick in hand and tears streaming down my face.

**An: okay you the drill please review. I have two or even three more chapters. That will be up tonight. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Dream's Come True**

Tonight was thee most important day of a seniors life, Prom Night. The school has us coming in till lunch. Some new rule that if you don't go to school, you don't get in at prom. I am so nervous the girls and I are going to get our nails and hair done at the salon. My mom is picking up everything else. As we arrive at the salon and are pampered by everyone my minds starts to drift to that fateful night.

_Flashback_

" _Gabby what does it say."_

" _Mom it's negative."_

_I hug her and cry for something that isn't, for dreams almost lost, and for something that could have been. I must have cried myself to sleep because when I awoke it was morning. I walked into the kitchen feeling better then I had in days. _

" _Oh, your up good. Listen I made an appointment with the doctors for you this morning. So you will be missing school today."_

" _Mom why do I need to go to the doctors for. The test came out negative."_

" _I know that but it's better to be reassured of that by a doctor. Also with sex come responsibilities to yourself and your health. Also I think it's time we discuss you going on the pill."_

" _Mom really you would do that."_

" _Of course it took a lot of courage to come to me last night. I am proud of the young adult and woman you are becoming. That doesn't mean that you stop using condoms either. This will be another incentive to make sure you are safe when it comes to sex."_

" _Ok mom I hear you."_

Present time:

Needless to say it was nothing but just the stress that I have carried with me these past few months. That night Troy and the wildcats had a repeat with back-to-back championships. Tonight was a night to remember Troy told me he had a surprise for me. I sat there thinking what it could be. Conversations took on there own world at the salon. By the time I got home I was rushing to get ready before Troy and the gang got here. My house was the last one before the prom. Troy and the guys had all pitched in for a limo.

" Honey there here come on down."

I looked myself over in the mirror. Once I was satisfied with my appearance I walked over to the stairs.

" Oh honey you look amazing"

" Wow, you look beautiful." Troy says

I walk down the stairs to the man that I love.

" Okay everyone picture time."

"Mom please"

" No, no I get pictures also just like everyone else did."

We settled for pictures for about half an hour. With our last goodbyes and a stern look from my mother asking us all to have a wonderful but safe night. We were on our way to the prom. Everyone was chatting secretly with there respected other. As the limo stopped at our destination, I felt like Cinderella the night of the ball.

We danced for hours both lost in each other's gaze. As the prom continued we walk out into the elevator.

" Troy where are we going"

" I have a surprise for you."

We get off and he walks me over to a door.

" Troy you did not rent a room."

He opens the door and my eyes start to water.

" Wow, this is amazing. When did you even have time to do this?"

" I came here after lunch and have been here setting up the entire afternoon. I wanted to bring it to you. I know that it's not perfect but…"

" Shh, this is more then perfect.

Troy had brought me my dream night. One day we were talking about the perfect scenario. Here I stood in that moment with the man of my dreams. The bed had rose petals while candles adore the entire room. In that moment Troy and Gabriella had their own prom. One were only the love of two exist. That night they explore inch-by-inch there bodies. They were one by all means of the word. Later that evening they lay in each other's arms.

" You know I could be in this moment for ever." Troy says

" So can I but eventually we have to face the world." I say

" Gabby before I met you I felt like I was incomplete. You have been my fresh air. Look I don't want you to freak out but I got you a gift."

" Troy don't you think you've done enough"

" Gabby I want to be able to call you mine completely and I can't see us apart. Gabby I want you to have this ring as a promise."

" Troy.."

" No let me finish please. I want this ring to symbolize us for today, tomorrow and whatever day after that. It not an engagement ring but it's a promise of there being one in the future."

" Troy I can't except this"

"Gabriella..

" No let me talk now. For the last couple of months I've been lying to you, because I didn't want to hurt you or hurt us. But Troy I received a full scholarship with early admissions to Yale."

His silence was more deafening then ever.

" Troy please say something"

" So what you were going to leave without telling me anything."

"What no Troy that wasn't it at all. I just wanted to be here in the now."

He get up and starts to get dress.

" Troy what are you doing"

" Did you even consider me or us? I understand that it's Yale but what about us. I want you and this ring was a promise for the future. You always talked about finally finding your place in the world."

" Troy please this is hard enough. I never meant to hurt you but I just want to

" To what live a lie. What gabby the last year in a half meant nothing. Tell me this were you going to break up with me."

" Troy please"

"Were you answer me that."

" I don't know, maybe."

With that said he left with my heart breaking into pieces. This was supposed to be our night.

**AN: Alright only one more chapter or maybe two left. I will update within the hour. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Everything that goes up must come down**

It's been a week since that horrible prom night. Troy had been avoiding me. Tonight my mom was having a pre-acceptance party for me. I had told Chad to let him and his parents know that they were invited. Everyone had arrived except Troy his father said he wasn't coming. I ran upstairs and stood by my desk for what felt like forever. When a knock woke me from my thoughts, there stood Mr. Bolton.

"Gabriella can I have a word with you please."

"Sure sir is there a problem"

"Listen I know that things between you and Troy are tough right now. My son is so hurt that he is going to give up his only chance."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know what you mean."

"My son is going to forgo his scholarship to follow you to Yale"

" What"

"Listen I shouldn't be telling you this but he rather go to a community college close to you. I am not to undermine your relationship but this is my son's only shot. U of A was the only place that offered him a full scholarship. I just wanted you to know what he was planning before he surprised you with his plan."

"Sir, Troy means the world to me. He gave me a promise ring for future plans. I won't let him give up his dream."

"Sweetie, you two are beautiful together and he won't ask the same from you either. I thought you should know before he came. I know he said he would not but he will be here."

" Thank you sir"

I always been me getting to that point were everything I worked for was reachable. Troy was exactly as me driven by his passion. I cannot have him give up everything he works so hard for. After a while there was a knock on my door. There standing was the guy who had my heart.

" Hey sorry for coming so late."

" Troy I think we need to talk."

" Actually there is something I want to talk to you about."

We walk over to my bed and sit down both not knowing who should go first.

" Gabby I am so sorry about prom. I never meant to just up and leave. I want to tell you how proud I am that you have gotten into Yale. I want to tell you that I've come up with a plan. I was thinking that maybe I would go with you and apply to a community college. This way we will still be together without having to give up your dream."

" What about your dreams don't they mean anything to you."

"Gabby all that will eventually work itself out"

" No Troy it won't because it has already been worked out. You got accepted to U of A and I got into Yale."

" Gabby what are you saying"

" I'm saying that you are getting ahead of yourself by thinking about our future plans."

" Gab I thought we were soul-mates."

" Troy I think that the best approach is to break up"

" That's it you want to end it all. Don't you even want to give us a shot"?

" Troy we had our shot in high school. We need to just go our separate ways."

" You love me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to be with me"

It took all that I had not to tell him to forget about the world and let's run away together. I knew in the end I was doing this for us. Most importantly I was doing this for him.

" Troy don't want to be with you"

In that moment I had broken the man that I love. All I wanted to do was bury my face in his neck. I knew that as soon as those words left my mouth. Troy no longer belonged to me. I had just lost him completely. He walks towards the door. He turns and at that moment I see his tears.

" I guess you never did love me after all'

With that said he walk out of my life. I cried to my self for a love lost. I had not notice Taylor come into my room.

" It's okay sweetie I am here"

" Taylor I just broke the heart of the only man I have ever loved and for what"

" Sweetie you did the right thing. This way you both won't look down some day and regret not going after your dreams."

" How about if he was my dream. I regret it already"

" Honey if that is the case you two will someday find your way."

" Yeah, you promise"

" I promise you if it's meant to be it will"

**AN: Alright only one chapter left. It will be posted tomorrow morning. Please review. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Starting a New **

" Gabby hurry up please. I don't want to be late to your own graduation."

" Mom I'm almost ready."

The day that I've waited for has finally arrived. Today was my Graduation Day. It has been such turmoil of a year. Through the ups and downs yet here I stand. Troy and I are finished; he can't even look at me. Chad has stopped talking to me and has sided with Troy. Through it all here I stand broken as the first day that I stepped here. I reach for the cap and look over at the T for Troy. I can't bear that not been a part of today. Somehow I manage to tie it to the lass of the cap. No matter what he feels towards me I love him and need some part of him with me.

When we arrive at the ceremony everyone is finding his or her seats. I look around and see Taylor trying to fix Chad's tie. I walk over to them.

" Hey guys you both look great."

" Look Taylor I figure it out myself"

With that said Chad brushes by me and leaves.

" Give him a little time and he will be fine. How are you doing today?"

" Okay I guess. So I guess it's you and me right. Since we both have M's in our last names."

" Yeah so lets find our seats come on."

As we passed by I catch a glimpse of Troy with some bimbo cheerleader. I won't cry today no matter what.

As the ceremony commences my mind drift back to my mothers offer.

_Flashback_

_As I sat playing with the food in front of me my mom leaves the table briefly._

" _Okay look I wanted to wait till Graduation Day but since you haven't stopped mopping. Here I hope you l like it."_

_She hands me an envelope of sorts. I opened it and an amaze to see a plane ticket._

" _Mom what is this?"_

" _Well honey this year you haven't mentioned it but that science seminar is in Paris this year. I figured that you would like to be apart of it. It is only for six weeks but then your Yale class starts. I just thought you might want to do something different."_

" _Mom thank you so much I had forgotten about this. But I don't know if I can go. Can I think about it and give you an answer."_

" _Sure honey thinks it over" _

Present Time

I get nudge by the person next to me letting me know that it's time to stand up. As I look up I see Troy get his diploma and I am so happy for him. As I see him getting on with his life I knew that leaving was just going to be harder. I was going to tell everyone this evening at the graduation party that the Bolton's were having. I really don't want to be there but Mr. Bolton insisted that I be there. Couple of minutes later my name is being called and I walk over to the principle. As I stop for a picture my eye catches his. If for a mere second it seem like I can reach out to him, only to have him look away.

Later that evening I called Taylor to see how everything was going.

" Hey are you there yet?"

" Yeah I am here. Are you on your way?"

" No I've decided not to go. It would be too painful. But is there anyway you and the gang can meet me outside in like ten minutes? I want to tell you guys something."

" Sure call me when you're outside."

As I approach Troy's house I feel butterflies in my stomach. As I call to tell Taylor I'm outside. I watch as my friends all come out to greet me. All but one that is.

" Hey guys look I won't keep you. I just wanted to say that it has been an amazing experience knowing all of you. Everyone here has some how become my family."

" Gabby why does this sound like a goodbye?" says Sharpay

" Because it is I am leaving tomorrow morning for Paris."

" Gabby why" says Taylor

" My mom got me into this amazing science seminar. The thing is I have to be there like by the day after tomorrow. So we are going tomorrow to get a head start on things."

" Gabby" says Kelsi

We all give each other a hug. When I see Chad I am reluctant to hug him. But he pulls me in for one anyways.

" Take good care of him for me please" I say

" You know I will."

As I turn to Taylor I see my sister with tears in her eyes.

" Hey you better keep in contact with me or I will go down to Yale looking for you."

" I promise that I will. You are the only person that I can truly call my best friend. In all the schools I've been to nobody has ever meant more to me then you."

As we hug my tears start to come down. I finally found a place to call home only to leave it once more.

Next Day

Mother and I arrive at the airport in fashion time. As we start to go through security I can feel his presence. As I look around I can't see him. I swear that I can feel him close. As the security is check me and I pass through. I give one glance and I grasp at the sight. I know that it's him even if I only see him walking out the door. He came for me like I knew he would. No matter what happens the love we have cannot be diminished.

**AN: Okay yell at me all you want. But that is the end of this story. I do have a sequel with seven chapters written already. So if you guys really would like me to continue this series. Let me know. Also please review I really want to know what you all thought of this story. **


End file.
